I will stay with you forever
by Haru Kanose
Summary: HunHan ! First Fanfiction! Mian kalo ada yang kurang di mengerti


**Saranghae:)**

"_Sehun percayalah aku akan terus di sampingmu"_

_~  
_**FIRST FANFICTION  
PAIR : HUNHAN  
Angst & Romance(Maybe._.)  
Don't like,don't read  
WARNING: TYPO(S),BL,GAJE,etc.**

Enjoy~

Di sore hari yang masih sedikit cerah(?),ada pemuda tampan tapi terlalu banyak yang mengatakan dia itu cantik .Yap itulah Luhan. Luhan hanya duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sana dan terus memandang memiliki penyakit yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan-hyung! Kau tidak ikut main ke rumahku?" Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menghampiri Luhan,yap dialah _Park Chanyeol _dia juga bersama pasangannya _Byun Baekhyun_. "uhm aku tidak bisa Chanyeol,mian.." jawab Luhan dengan senyum tipisnya, "eh..baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang ya hyung! Kajja Baekhyun" "ne kajja~ pai pai hyung~" dan beberapa saat pasangan Baekyeol meninggalkan Luhan di taman sendirian.

Beberapa menit kemudian datang pemuda dingin dari belakangnya,tapi Luhan tidak itu menutup kedua mata Luhan dari belakang.  
"Yak! Siapa kau?" Luhan kaget dan memegang tangan pemuda dingin yang menutup matanya itu. "Tebak saja" jawab pemuda itu dengan entengnya. "Apakah kau hantu?! Tidak tidak hantu itu tembus pandang berarti kau zombie! Atau vampire! Kyaaaaa lepaskan aku!" Luhan terus meronta dan pemuda itu membuka mata Luhan "Yak!Hyung ini Sehun bukan zombie ataupun Vampir hyung ini aneh-aneh saja apa hyung sudah tertular Tao ?" Sehun mengomel terus dan di akhiri dengan _pout_ bibirnya "Hehe mian hunnie,aku tidak tau" Luhan hanya membalas omelan itu dengan cengirannya dan menyentil poutnya Sehun "yak appo hyung,lebih baik aku pergi saja" Sehun meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun "eh? Ini punya siapa?" Luhan melihat hp di kembali secepat kilat untuk mengambil hpnya yang tepat di pegang Luhan "Ini milikku,dasar pabbo" Lagi lagi sehun mengomel ke Luhan "Yak! Oh Sehun sedari tadi kau mengomel terus ada apa denganmu eoh? Hss" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya .

Seketika Sehun menyentil pout Luhan "wlee aku hanya bercanda hyung" Sehun langsung lari dari Luhan,Apa yang di lakukan Luhan?. "Yak!Oh Sehun bercandamu keterlaluan!" Luhan mengejar Sehun dengan sekuat tenaganya tapi apa yang terjadi?...  
Luhan jatuh berlutut(?) "Ukh..dadaku sesak" Luhan mengambil nafas meghampiri Luhan dengan wajah cemasnya "Hyung!Gwenchana?" Sehun menatap Luhan terus dengan penuh ke khawatiran "uhm ne..gwenchana" Luhan tersenyum Luhan mengidap asma dan dia lupa membawa obatnya. "Kau sakit hyung aku tau itu.." Sehun menggendong Luhan di punggungnya dan membawa Luhan pulang ke perjalanan lagi-lagi Sehun mengerjai Luhan.

Perlahan Sehun berjalan ke tengah jalan, "Sehunnie kau mau apa di tengah jalan ini? ".Sehun tetap diam dan memerhatikan truk yang melaju kearah mereka. "Yak Sehunnie! Jawab aku!" Luhan mencengkram bahu Sehun kuat dan memendamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk sehun ke trotoar "hey kau bahuku sakit tau" Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat ke seluruh arah "Sehunnie ! tadi kau mau apa di tengah jalan!" Luhan memukul bahu Sehun keras "Yak ! appo hyung!".Luhan menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat sambil mencengkram kemejanya "sakit.." Luhan terus mencengkram dadanya,Sehun tidak menyadarinya. "Sehunnie.." "ne hyung?" Sehun berhenti sejenak "Gendong aku di punggungmu saja sepertinya aku sulit bernafas kalau begini" "ya baiklah terserahmu tuan putri" Sehun memindahkan Luhan ke punggungnya. "Sehunnie,kau tau ..kau enak bisa bernafas bebas dan aku? Aku sulit sulit sekali!" Sehun tetap diam dan terus berjalan. "Dulu aku bisa berlari sesukaku dan bernafas bebas,sekarang aku kesulitan" "Ternyata hyungku ini mudah menyerah ya" di punggung Sehun sudah terasa basah karena air mata menurunkan Luhan di kursi taman dekat gang rumah Luhan.

"Hyung kau harus terus semangat kau harus terus berjuang hyung!" Sehun menggoncang tubuh hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab Sehun. "Eh tunggu ummaku menelepon" Sehun pergi sejenak tak jauh dari Luhan dia sedang mengangkat telepon dari di tinggal Sehun,Luhan sedang berusaha mengambil nafas tapi tak kunjung wajah Luhan terlihat pucat tapi Sehun masih belum pingsan saat Sehun kembali."Hyung!" Sehun menggendong Luhan da membawanya ke menelepon dokter untuk memeriksanya. "Bertahanlah Hyung".Luhan menjadi dingin dan makin pun datang dan memeriksa keadaan Luhan,setelah selesai memeriksa Luhan "Dokter,bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" dan dari raut wajah sang dokter tersebut menampakan rasa sedih " Tuan,Luhan telah meninggal dunia mohon maaf tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan lagi" Sehun terdiam mematung.

"Kami benar benar minta maaf tuan" dokter pun kembali ke rumah memandang mayat Luhan yang ada di hadapannya mendekati wajah Luhan tersebut dan mencium bibir Luhan meski tidak ada kehangatan pun dalam ciuman tersebut.

2 hari setelah itu upacara pemakaman tersebut (?)Luhan diiringi suara tangis dari kawan kawannya dan termasuk upacara itu selesai semuanya pulang satu per satu dan terakhir ialah memandang nisan Luhan dan beberapa detik kemudian bisikan datang ke telinga Sehun. _"Sehun percayalah aku akan terus di sampingmu"_

-The End-

Yap inilah fanfic pertama,rada gaje ya? Hehe  
kritik/saran 'v',Ripiu ripiuu~


End file.
